Why the Caged Prince Cries
by Raven-loves-Sanji
Summary: Darren becomes stressed and begins to cut himself to escape the pain. How will Mr. Crepsely react? What will he do? Takes place between 6th and 7th book. Slash DarrenLarten
1. Dear Diary

This is slash fanfiction. It will eventually become Darren/Larten. Deal with it. You don't like yaoi, then leave. It will be changed to a M rating later on.

Oh and another thing, I am a major CDF fangirl. I own all the books and read all of them at least 3 times, no lie. So I realize that Darren gets the purge in the seventh book, after being called on my Mr. Tiny. But in order to help this fanfic, I have made him get in the time between the sixth and seventh book-when he is still in Vampire Mountain.

Don't critize my spelling errors because as far as I know, it does not have spellcheck.

The diary entries are of course, in Darren's view

Well Ok, then. On with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

Have I changed _that_ much? I realize the purge caused me to change physically; I've grown taller, re-grown my hair, and my features have becomed more defined. But has it made that much of an impact on the others? For example, as I walk through the many halls of Vampire Mountain these days, I recieve winks, stares, and ocasionally a grab on my behind. I really don't think as myself as handsome, but then again, I never thought rugged vampires would grab my ass. It makes me _really_ uncomfortable. Even those who I have known before I had become a Prince have been treating me differently. Especially Mr. Crepsley. I find that every time I look at him, he diverts from my gaze even though he wasn't looking at me in the first place. As if he could feel my stares. I understand as a Prince, I have many responsibilities that are more important then my social life, but I really miss having a casual conversation that wasn't about the War with my sire.

---------------------

A couple days later. . .

Dear Diary,

I have accepted that I have changed physically because of the purge, but now I discover that I have also changed _mentally_. The purge has let me reach new heights in puperty. Really confusing points. Just the other day, as I washed myself beneath the cold waters of the waterfall, I felt slightly embarassed being in the nude in front of the other vampires that were there. A feeling I never had before. I shower every day (I refuse to stink as much as half the vampires in the mountain), yet that day. . . it felt weird. I think all their stares are getting to me. There's nothing to worry about, right?

--------------------

A week later. . .

Dear Diary,

Charna's guts! Forget what I said in my last entry! Everything is NOT alright! It started in the beginning of the week when I went to the Hall of Sports. I was just goin to visit Vanez and maybe watch a couple of the games. After a short chat with Vanez, I stayed to watch a couple of young vampires battle it out on the bars. It was just like any other match I have watched, that is. . .until one of the men took off his shirt. He must of been recently blooded for his skin was barely battle scarred. As the match progressed, they began to sweat. And their sweat glistened against their fit bodies. My eyes would not-could not- leave that man's chest. I soon felt myself blushing and excused myself before anyone could see. I don't know why I was staring and blushing the way I was. I'm not gay. I've become hard just looking at pictures of naked women that Steve showed me when we were young. I can't be gay. Maybe all this is just an effect of the purge. I hope. . .

I close my diary and put it under the blankets of my hammock. I soon climb in and lay ontop of those blankets, laying down to think all this over. Then. . .

a knock at the door.


	2. Respect

CHAPTER 2

"Come in." I said, stretching my arms behind my head.

"Ah, Darren. There you are. We've been looking for you. You are needed in the Hall of Princes." It is none other then my sire, Mr. Crepsley.

I groan.

"Come, young Prince. It is your duty to come to these meetings."

I look away from him and lay completely on my back and stare at the ceiling. "I just sat down. I needed to think about some things. Can't it wait, Mr. Crepsley?"

"I'm afraid not. Another group of vampaneze have been found and so far, none of the vampires we sent have been able to clean them out."

I sigh. "Then I guess it cannot be helped." I slowly get off my hammock, stretching my stiff body. As I walk out the door of my room, a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"How about I come in with you and whisper what you should do in your ear." The sly, old vampire whispered in my ear.

"Like always?" I asked and turned to face him.

"Like always." He smiled.

MR. CREPSLEY'S POV:

I really felt bad for Darren. At such a young age he is forced all these duties. He is forced to endure this tedious life style. Going to war meetings, christening new generals, and not being allowed to leave this stuffy mountian. That is no life style for someone who's his age. Charna's guts, I don't even want half of his responsibilites! And the worst part is that as a Prince, he is famous.

After the purge, Darren has become quite handsome. Very handsome indeed. Unfortunately, I'm not the only one who noticed. As his mentor, his sire, I must look out for him. Its getting harder and harder by the day. I always have the urge to kill the vampire that whispers into his comrad's ear "Have you seen the cub Prince? My, oh how he has grown. Grown to my liking. I would love to take that adorable little virgin to my bed."

But I cannot blame them. For I felt the same way. He is an adorable half vampire. The vampire that takes his innocence would be told about in legends.

I am afraid for Darren. I fear that any day he will be trapped in a corner and raped. I try to get closer to him to stop that from happening, but I am finding it very hard lately. I can feel when he is looking at me, with those beautiful innocent eyes, even when my back is turned. It makes me blush. Yes, I said it. Darren Shan makes me, Larten Crepsley, blush. When I look into his eyes, I have the urge to pounce on him and take away his purity right then and there.

I am not the only one running away. Darren, himself, is running away from the clan. I notice that his showers have become shorter, and he quickly runs out as soon as he can fully dressed (compared to when he used to go out in just a towel). I think the purge has stirred his teenage hormones. Ah, my apprentice is growing up so fast. _My apprentice. . . _

_------------------------------------_

I stand behind Darren, and grasp the top of the throne where he is sitting. Thank the gods that the thrones were made of bone and stone, for if I squeezed it any harder, it would reduce to rubble. Darren liked to squirm in his throne when he was bored. Usually at these meetings, he would find an interesting rock on the floor and stare at it until the meeting was over. He often took the liberty of propping his elbow on the arm rest of his

throne and laying his head in his hand to make it look like he was more awake. Oh, how I loved that pose. From my angle, it looked very erotic; so teasing. I would love to kiss his neck. It would be very easy from the angle I was at. But I must restrain myself at these times, and dig my nails into his throne to keep me from doing anything foolish.

I am afraid that if I do anything of the sort, he would resent me. I am afraid if I try to corner him as the other vampires wish the could, then he would lose all respect for me. And respect is a mentor's most valued tool in teaching.


	3. Showers

CHAPTER 3

MR. CREPSLEY'S POV:

"That was boring!" Darren shouted, rubbing the signs of sleepiness away from his eyes.

"Now, Darren. . " I shot the prince a better-not-let-anyone-hear-you look.

"Come on, Mr. Crepsely! Even _you_ were spaced out and staring at random things during that meeting." Darren said accusingly.

I gave a small smirk. Yes, I was staring. Staring atyou, Darren. If only you knew. . . .

He laughs a little. "Looks like you can't really blame me, right?" He pauses for a moment and then says, "I'm going to take a shower. Hopefully the water will wake me up."

"Alright, I shall see you later in the halls." He agrees with a nod.

Wait. . . .I have an idea. . .

---------------

DARREN'S POV:

"Care if I tag along?" Mr. Crepsley asks, placing his hand onto my shoulder.

Care if he tags along?

Of course I would care if he tagged along! He's my mentor, my sire. He treats me like I can't do anything for myself! Then again.. . . maybe I can't.. . .

"Fine, do what you want." I brush his hand off my shoulder and made my way to the showers, my mentor on my heels.

----------

MR. CREPSLEY'S POV:

I never thought Darren would actually _agree_ with my idea. But then again, he never was one for letting his emotions show.

Ah, he is so beautiful, my young apprentice. His skin is nearly flawless, except for those few scars from his trials. Oh, and the way his dark hair clings to his neck under the waterfall. . . it makes it look like he's _trying_ to seduce me. I tried not to stare as I fear my eyes might not leave his slende body.

I felt like we were in the showers less then a minute when Darren quickly dried off and left me to bear the cold waters on my shoulders alone. His shower was just as fast as the first one he took in Vampire Mountain. I haven't taken many other showers with him afterword, but I do know that he usually showers for about five minutes. Many a day I wait outside, awaiting a moment when I would be able to talk to him.

I sigh.

Maybe I should talk to Darren. And soon.

I grab one of the prickly towels and wipe myself off.

--------------

"Think fast!"

A rock was sent flying towards my face. I caught it with ease.

"You'll never get me, Garvner."

"True, but it never hurts to try." the battle scarred general chuckled.

"Luck with that." I walked pass him, casually juggling the rock he threw at me from one hand to the other. I hummed a thoughtless tune and made my way to Darren's room. I knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Darren," I knock again, "are you in there?"

My answer was a 'thud'.

"Darren!" I shout in worry.

Still no answer to my calls. Wheter he likes it or not, I'm coming in. I ram the door with my shoulder and it flung open.

I gasp.

"Darren!"

The rock that I was previously juggling fell to the ground.

**

* * *

**

I know, I know- Garvner dies in book five. I want him alive. So there ! -crosses arms and pouts-

Aaanywaaaayy,

dun dun dun.

I wonder what happened to Darren. . . -snickers.-

and one more thing:

I DO NOT OWN THE SAGA OF DARREN SHAN NOR ANY OF ITS WONDERFUL CHARACTERS!

if i did...well...uhmm...lets say it involves erotic yaoi scenes and keep it at that. xD;


	4. Worthless?

CHAPTER 4

**-cries with happiness- thanks for the reviews. three reviews in a day! thats a record for me! it usually takes me weeks to update my fanfictions with incredibly short chapters (especially Culinary Magic Raven from Teen Titans and Sanji from One piece love story) but you readers have given me the strength not to slack off :D **

**So hear you go, chapter 4 of Why the Caged Prince Cries!**

**p.s. i decided that everything is being told in Mr. Crepsley's point of view unless told otherwise. if you want me to update faster, then thats how its gonna be, ok? good, now on with the story!**

* * *

I open the door to find the shock of my life.

Before me lay my apprentice, sitting against the wall of his room with his eyes closed, in a puddle of his crimson blood.

I run to Darren and tried to wake him up; to open his eyes. "Darren! Darren, what happened here?!"

No response.

I begin checking his vitals. When I reached his left wrist to check his pulse, I became momentarilly paralyzed with fear.

His wrist was cut in bleeding in many directions. His whole arm was basically covered in blood oozing cuts! I went to his other arm to find his fingernails stained with blood.

Darren shifted a bit on the floor and moaned in agony.

Without a second thought, I took off my cape and wrapped it around him. The blood from his arm quickly soaked into my cape, leaving dark spots on my attire. I picked him up from the ground and carried him out the door, bridal style (A/N: i know you fangirls want to squeal at that xD). I ran out of the mountain so fast you could have swore I was flitting. I stopped abruptly in my sprint when I came face to face with Garvner.

"Darren is ill. Taking out of the Mountain to let him rest. Tell no one but Seba and Harkat." I said in a huff as I pushed passed him, not giving him a chance to answer me.

I began flitting as soon as we reached the outdoors. About half way to the nearest human town, Darren began to stir in my arms. I looked down at him and sighed with relief, but did not stop.

"I can't. . . I can't do. . .anything. . ." he moaned, his eyes still closed, tears pouring down his cheeks. "I'm. . .I'm worthless. . . absolutely. . .worthless. . ."

Not wishing to hear anymore of his nonesense, I knock him out with my breathe. I stroke his cheek with one of my hands as I continue flitting. "You're not worthless, Darren. Don't you ever think that. . . "


	5. Why?

CHAPTER 5

"Where. . .where am I?" he moaned as he shifted in the hotel bed.

I look up from the paintin on the wall I was previously staring at to pass the time and my heart flutters joyfully at the sound of his voice. "Oh Darren, you're finally awake."

He sat up in the bed and groaned when the pain from the previous night kicked in. "Where am I? How long have I been asleep? What happened?" he asked, hissing slightly from the pain as he did so.

Still sitting in the chair, I merely looked at him emotionlessly (even though on the inside I was jumping up and down for joy) and replied. "You are in a hotel room in a human town, far away from Vampire Mountain. You have been asleep for a little over a day. As for what happened-" I was cut off when Darren screamed loudly, his eyes widened in shock.

As he went to rub the sleepiness away from his eyes with is left hand, he noticed the red scars across his arm. "No. . ." he whispered. I was about to say something when he continued, "No! It wasn't supposed to happen like this! I wasn't supposed to go this way! I was supposed to die! Why do the gods make me suffer! I don't want to feel the way I do any more!"

"Darren!" I gasp, getting out of my chair.

"No! Don't come near me!" he shouted in protest, tears building in the corners of his eyes.

I sit back down.

"It was you. . .wasn't it? You were the one who saved me, weren't you. . . ? Why, Mr. Crepsley? Why did you take me away from Vampire Mountain? Why did you heal me? Why did you save me?"

I couldn't think of a good answer. I only wish I could tell him the truth. . .

"Damn it, Mr. Crepsely! Why the bloody hell did you save me!?"

Fuck it. I'm going to say it.

"Why did I take you away from Vampire Mountain? Because you were stressed." I stood up from the chair. "Why did I heal you, Darren? Because you were going to bleed to death." I walk over to his bed and sit besides him. "Why did I save you?" I move a bit closer to him. "Because you are my apprentice and you are my Prince." I lean in closer so that our foreheads are almost touching. "And I love you."

I kiss him softly on his lips.

He faints.


	6. Gaining Respect

CHAPTER 6

**you people are so freakin nice that your nice-ness has encouraged me to write more. :D i kno my chapters are short, its a curse. but its better then nothing, ne? **

**the story is now rated M because. . . er. . . you'll find out -wink-**

**and let me explain the hotel room layout for you so you wont get confused:**

**u-----n-----**

**thats the hallway. the u is the bathroom and the n is the SINGLE bedroom. at the end of the hallway to the right is (and yes, the furniture is actually in a list order in the room:**

**o kitchen**

**-O- table and chairs**

**l space**

**------- couch**

**N Tv (is visible from the table)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

I sit at the table picking at a bowl of mixed fruit. I'm not hungry, but at least it gets my mind off of Darren. Oh, I was so foolish. Why did I kiss him? What will he think of me? He probably thinks I'm horrible. What if turns out being _afraid_ of me? Oh, what have I done. . .

"Mr. Crepsley. . . "

Ah, he's up. Maybe he won't remember.

I push my fruit away and turn my head to Darren and smile as if nothing happened. "How did you sleep last nig-!"

Darren grabbed my shirt with one hand, practically lifting me off my seat, pulled myself closer him, and slammed his mouth onto mine. It was a rough kiss, but it was also short, as I soon found out.

He pulled away, his hand still gripping my shirt. "I don't remember if last night was a dream or not, but either way, I love you!"

Oh how the gods have blessed me! I don't know what to say. But then again, do I need to say anything in this situation?

-------

I smile wickedly and kiss him back. It must have surprised him because his grip on my shirt loosened immensely and is now resting on my chest. I start to walk foward slowly, not breaking our kiss, forcing him to walk backwards. I lead him to the black leather couch (A/N: HORAAY!) and push him onto it so that he is in a sitting position (A/N:its as if you were to casually sit on a couch or chair). I crawl on top of him, kneeling so that my legs were on either side of him and my hands the same by his head. The position must have been uncomfortable as he began to wiggle against my body. At one point, he began to shift his lower body. His crotch rubbed every so slowly against mine. Though it was meant as an accident, I thanked him for the idea (and the pleasure!).

I brought myself as close as I could against him, and moved my body in such a way that it caused my growing erection to brush against my apprentice's. The friction created by it caused Darren to gasp. I took advantage at this weakness and pushed my tongue inside of his mouth. It took Darren a while to get into it, but before I know it, our tongues are in a playful duel.

"Mmm. . ." Darren moaned. His moans are so sweet, so innocent. I want to hear more of them.

Without breaking our deep kiss, I push him onto his back so he is laying on the couch. Still straddled on top of him, I bring my fingers under his shirt and slowly begin pushing it up. I eventually get it as high as it will go and break our kiss. He looks at me confused, but then understands. He lifts his arms above his head, allowing me to fully remove his annoying shirt. I kiss his forehead, then his cheek, and make my way down to his neck.

I begin sucking on it softly, while my hands run up and down his chest. Letting my left hand stroke his side, my right hand gently massages his nipple.

I bit into his neck, marking him mine.

Darren moaned in pleasure.

I released his neck and began licking his earlobe. "I love you, Darren." I cooed in his ear and brought our lips together in another passionate kiss.

Slowly, those hands that were once carressing my Prince make their way down to his pants. I teasingly place my fingers on the elastic and rubbed the area where they hugged his hips with the palm of my hand.

"M-Mr. Crepsley. . . nngh. . ." he moaned. His moans fueld my still hardening erection. Taking that he wants more, I begin tugging at his pants and boxers meaning to pull them off with one pull.

His eyes, which were once closed with pleasure, snap open. His hands, which were once around my neck, were placed on my shoulders pushing me back. His mouth, which was once warm and open, is now closed tight in rejection.

I am not so suprised. I never thought I would take him completely in the beginning. I knew it would take time.

I push myself off of him, sit up straight on the couch, and wipe the invisible creases off my shirt.

"Why'd you stop?" my apprentice whines in dissapointment.

I chuckle. "It seems you are not ready." I stand up and walk out of the room, and into the bedroom. And for the first time since we left Vampire Mountain, I slept knowing that my assistant was happy.

* * *

**I got tired of writing fluff. Hence the M rating.**

**HAZAAH! this chapter was kinda long. its a new record for me xDDD;**

**and thanks to all who reviewed my last chapters! you're reviews feed my sick imagination and fantasies:D**


	7. Teasing

CHAPTER 7

I sit up and yawn while casually stroking my scar, as I do every day. Then I sigh as I see Darren sitting Indian-style by the edge of the queen sized bed, looking blankly at the window across from the bed. I wish I had more time to figure out what to say, but I will have make do with what I have at the moment.

I sit up in the bed and ask, "Darren, is anything wrong." just to see if he will admit anything.

His head snaps away from the window and looks at me. He mumbles something too audible for even me to hear, and walks out of the room. I knew it would come to this. . .

--------

"Just because you're not in Vampire Mountain doesn't mean you can lack off on your training. Come." (A/N: I don't know if they really train, but seeing vampires train and sweat. . .oh so hot.)

"Hmm? What? Training . . ?" questioned Darren as he flipped through the TV channels.

I was already half way out the door.

I chuckle to myself as I hear his footsteps run after me. Not stopping to wait for him to catch up, I keep walking, leading us to a clearing in a nearby forest. He pants as he regains his breath (A/N: 'its from walking, its from walking, its from sex...wait, not yet. xD')

"Let's work with knives today, shall we?" and casually tossed some steak knives I stole from our room's kitchen to Darren. It took him by surprise and he fumbled with the knives as he caught them, leaving shallow cuts on his hands and wrists. He didn't even wince. He must be used to it by now. . .

"A vampire must be ready for anything. Always be on edge. Do not let your guard down." I sigh as I look at his hands. "Sit down, Darren. I want to heal those cuts."

He obeys as he sits down on the ground. I follow and kneel down beside him and lift the palm of his hand up to my mouth and begin his licking cuts. It was sloppy and uncaring at first, much like when I healed his fingertips when I blooded him, but then I got a better idea. I let my tongue erotically lick each and every one of his fingers and eventually led it down to his wrist. From the wrist it led up his arm. I felt his goosebumps beneath my tongue. My tongue traveled to his collarbone where I heard him moan softly.

'_Spot number 1.' _I thought to myself. He must have realized he moaned for he immediately stiffened up. I ignored this as I continued going up until I reached his ear. I licked it playfully and heard him moan again. '_Spot number 2.'_

"You are absolutely adorable." I whispered.

He fainted.

-----------

_Later that night. . ._

I come out of the shower with only my black pants and a towel around my neck. I sniff the air to smell the makings of stew.

In the kitchen, Darren was stirring the ingredients in a big pot. He fumbled with some of the ingredients, unsure of what he was doing. "Have you been depending on other's cooking so long that you forgot one of the first things I taught you as my assistant, my_ Prince_?" Darren jumped and looked at me only to let out a little yelp. I smiled and gripped his shoulders, turning him to face the pot of stew on the stove. He stiffened once again under my touch. I brought my right hand over Darren's, so I could control the ladle through his hand. Gripping his waist with my left hand, I brought it closer to my body so that my head rested on his shoulder.

"See? You stir it like this. . ." I whispered in his ear, gripping his hand in mine and using it to control the ladle. He shivers beneath my touch and I chuckle. I lick his earlobe. He jumps with a "Eep!" Using this moment of weakness, I take the ladle out of his hand and pour the stew into a nearby bowl. "Next time. . .use more meat." With that, I walk towards the bedroom to eat in peace.

* * *

**Whee!!! Done with another chapter. **I** am super busy so don't expect another for a while. Sorry! **

**p.s. I like reviews. Reviews make me smile :D**


	8. Why Must We Wait?

CHAPTER 8

* * *

I awake the next day to find Darren once again sitting Indian style on the corner of the bed. I prop some of the pillows up behind me so I can rest comfortably against the bed's head board. (A/n: is that wats it called?) "Morning, Darren." I scratched my scar as I did every morning.

"Why?" he asked, looking out the window, refusing to meet my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I truthfully didn't know what he meant.

"Why did you stop. . ." Darren whispered.

"Because you were not ready."

"THEN WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO TEMPT ME?!"

I had no answer. No answer I could actually tell him, anyway. What was I supposed to say? 'I wanted to fuck you through the couch, but you weren't ready for that. Instead I want to continue to touch and kiss you until you are ready and hopefully turn you into a sex crazed feind so that we can fuck every night in Vampire Mountain?' That would make him lose all respect for me. I could never say that. I was speechless. "Darren. . ."

"I want you so bad. . .I want you to fuck me until I can't walk straight. . .I want you to love me more then you ever did Arra." Darren pleaded as his eyes finally met mind, tears rolling down his face. Oh Darren, if only you knew. . .

Actually, I think you should. "Darren, come here." I opened my right arm, gesturing for him to come and lay next to me. Darren crawled to me, putting his head on my chest (so much like a dissapointed child), and let me gently stoke his side with the hand that held him close to me. "Darren, you have no idea how long I have wanted you. Do you know how hard it was for me to restrain myself in Vampire Mountain? To watch you, but too afraid to do anything in fear that I would scar you for life? Do you know how hard it was for me to wake up almost every morning to a ruined coffin? Do you know how hard it was for me to love you and not be able to tell you?" Darren snuggled up closer to me and I pulled him even closer. "Darren, do you ever wonder why I always wear a cape?" He looked up to me and shook his head. I took his hand that was resting on my bare chest into mine. I lead it under the bed covers which covered my lower half. He looked up at me and gasped.

"You're. . ._hard._"

"Quite. Whenever I look at you, I. . .I just cannot help it."

"Then why do you make us wait? We both want it so bad. Why, Larten, why?"

My manhood got harder at the use of my first name. "Because, you are young. I don't know if you can handle it." He looked up at me, then pushed away. He went back to the corner of the bed and sat on his knees, staring at me in outrage.

"I've stolen a spider from a vampire, fought a bear, went through the trials, became a Prince, and you DON'T THINK I CAN HANDLE SEX?!"

Gods, he is just so _eager_ isn't he? I can have fun with this. . .

"No, I don't think you can." I barely kept a straight face when I said that. Darren grumbled something and left the room.

My apprentice is strong. He will do anything to make sure he gets what he wants at this point. And I really hope he tries hard.

**---------------------**

**I feel so bad. i havent updated in like months, yet i still get reviews. i feel un worthy of your thoughtfulness **

**; - ; **

**i just hope you guys will continue to read. i will try to update this story more. im just so busy with my Raven and Sanji story, Culinary Magic. and i have another new ff that im really trying to get to the yaoi part. its called 'Changed by Sunrise' and its harry potter. its Draco X OC. and the OC is a vampire. If you're interested, check it out. **

**once again, thank you for R&R and i hope you continue. :D**


	9. Kind of Bland

CHAPTER 9

* * *

I lay in bed for a few hours, unable to fall back to sleep. Eventually, I gave up trying and went out of the room in search of Darren. My search was pointless as I found out that he was no longer in the hotel/apartment room. I sighed at the boredom I would now face. Bah, I wonder what is on T.V...

-----------------

I awake to the smell of stew. Wait...awake? Hmm...I guessed I fell asleep watching T.V...

Anyway...FOOD! It was not until I smelled the delicious aroma that I realized how hungry I really was. With a yawn and a short stroke of my scar, I made my way to the kitchen. My sleepy eyes widened in awakening at the sight before me.

Darren, my young, innocent Darren, sometimes I wonder why someone as amazingly beautiful as yourself would want someone as old and dirty as me as your mate.

My young apprentice stood before the stove, stirring the stew in the pot, in nothing but a (VERY REVEALING!) french maid's outift. It was the traditional black and white outfit, except much shorter then I believe the regular employer would allow. The outfit included:

-long, fingerless gloves that reached up to above the elbow

-black shoes with white socks that reached above the knee

-a black top with short sleeves that hung off both his shoulders and white lace that bordered the sleeves and the neckline (A/N: the shirt's neckline is actually right above his nipples...)

-and a black skirt and with the lace-y white apron that was so short that when he bent over to pick up that fallen carrot and revealed a pair of white lace panties...

(insert nosebleed here)

Darren smiled at me as innocently as someone with his intentions could have and said, "Oh, Mr. Crepsley, I didn't here you wake up. Can you come here and see if I put enough meat in the stew this time. I want to make it perfect for you."

I will not fuck him over the counter, I will not fuck him over the counter, I will not fuck him over the counter, I will fuck him over the---AAAAAH! NO! I MUST LAST LONGER THEN THIS! I AM STRONGER THEN THIS! You will not have me today, Darren!

I walked calmly over the the stove and inspected the stew, taking a taste test from the wooden ladle. I then looked back at Darren who was cutely playing with the lace of his apron. "Is it good?" he asks.

I smirk maliciously, "Ah, it is pretty good..." Darren smiled at me innocently. "But, it is kind of bland. It needs more spice. It needs more _danger_." And with that, I walked out of the kitchen and back to the couch. I could not help but give a chuckle at Darren's expression and attempt to seduce me.

Come on, Darren, I know you have more then just that up your sleeve.

**-----------------**

**I feel so guilty! You guys are so nice as to read and review yet I give you such a short chapter! But I promise that I will make it up to you! I have a really spicy idea that will give you all amazing nosebleeds! I will update sooner cus i'm no longer in writer's block. **

**Oh, and how did you guys like Darren's new outfit? ;D**


	10. Believe in Me

CHAPTER 10

* * *

I just had to chuckle when I heard the door slam. Darren has something in mind, and I hope it is good. Ideas of what he might do next excite me. As I begin to fantasize, I walk to the ktichen and take some of that stew. Food should never go to waste, no matter how bland it might be. Actually, the stew wasn't bland at all. I was just poking fun at my apprentice, just to rile him up. But I cannot help but to think that I may have made Darren a bit angry.

DARREN'S POV:

I slammed the door behind me, hoping that it would give Mr. Crepsley a clue. I swear, although I love that vampire, he can be such a pain the arse sometimes! A 'little bland' my ass! I go through all that trouble to make that stew, while wearing this ridiculous outfit, and all he can do is critcize my efforts!

I stop where I am, stomp my feet, and groan aloud with frustration. I can tell people are staring at me (I mean, who wouldn't stare at a seemigly teenage boy in a sexy french maid's outfit?), but I don't care. I have much worse problems then that at the moment. When will Larten see that I am ready?

When will he be able to take me seriously when I say that I want him, that I _need_ him. I've held in these feelings for so long, and all he can do is _tease_ me? Will he ever see me as the adult I am? And as I've told him before, I've stolen a spider from a vampire, fought a bear, went through the trials, and became a Prince. Even after all that, he refuses to do anything with me. Is it because he thinks I'm not strong enough to bear the consequences of my actions?

If that's the case, then I'm just going to have to prove myself just like I've done in the past.

--------------------------

I know this town like the back of my hand (do you know how long it took for me to find this costume!?) and therefore, knew exactly where I wanted to go. There was this little medival shop right outside town. It sold everything from old telescopes, suits of armor, to swords. And a sword was exactly what I needed.

I rushed into the shop and looking around for someone to help me. I soon spotted one man polishing one suits of armor. "How much for your best built sword?" I called out to the man as I ran up to him.

"What would a boy like you want with a sword?" he said dryly, slowly looking me over. Damn, I can tell right now that he's going to give me some trouble.

"Listen, money is not an option. Just give me your strongest sword."

"I'm sorry, but you have to be at least 21 to buy a sword here. Maybe you can go down to the costume shop and buy one more suitable for your age."

Now I was absolutely fuming. I do not have the time to be disrespected like this. I sighed, rolled my eyes, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pressed him against the wall. "Just give me the stupid sword!"

He must have been frightened of my strength for he nodded nervously. "Y-yes! O-of course! Pick a-any one y-you w-w-want. T-they're on the w-wall to the r-right. N-no charge!"

Now, that's more like it. I truly felt bad about threatening the man to get what I want, but it had to be done. With a quick inspection, I choose a sword which looked the sturdiest. With the sword in hand, I ran back to the hotel where we were staying to confront that bastard vampire.

--------------------

I took a moment of rest in front of the door to our rooms and mentally prepared myself for what I must do. I slowly opened the door and calmly closed it. Walking over to couch, I can feel my hands become clamy and begin to sweat. Re-grasping my sword, I take a deep breath and think to myself, '_If only he believed in me, then it would have had never come to this.'_

I point my sword at my mentor, only to say in a cold, hard whisper,

"Fight me."

**---------------------------------------**

**dudes, i feel SO BAD.**

**i said that i would update faster in the last chapter, but when i started to write down my spicy idea, it came out so cheesey and horrific. im like 'ew, no. i am totally not posting this'**

**so after that failed attempt, i had to try another route, which led to this. blah, but now im writer's block cus i don't know how i'm gonna make larten react and how it will develop from there. -cries-**

**i hope you all will forgive me D:**


	11. All Hail LucianaSkyle

"What?" he question, looking rather bemused.

"I said. Fight. Me." I could feel the anger and rage bubbling up inside  
my stomach, part of me was desperate to ram the blade down his throat and  
watch his blood and guts stain the carpet, yet I couldn't stop shaking. Even  
with one glance, this man could shatter my being and reduce me to this.

"Darren, what on earth do you think you're doing?" he smirked, his scar  
elongating slightly as his mouth contorted. He remained seated, not at all  
fazed by the fact that I was pointing a lethal weapon into his face.

I could do nothing but glare, staring daggers into the depths of his ocean  
green eyes, lost for words. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the  
sword quivering in my hand; I was petrified, how on earth was I going to use  
it?

"Drop it" He smiled, not breaking eye contact. Larten had noticed the  
movement, informing me what to do as always, notifying me on the best course  
of action.

NEW!

"Drop it, Darren" he commanded again, but I wasn't paying attention.

Something inside of me clicked, everything had suddenly fallen smoothly into  
place, or rather been catastrophically dumped on top of me.

I Darren Shan, a vampire prince no less, stood in front of my beloved mentor  
dressed in a maids outfit, wielding a deadly blade.

And for what.

Because Larten wouldn't sleep with me?

I was pathetic. Useless. And once again I felt completely and utterly  
worthless. I was nothing less than a silly little whore. What on earth was I  
doing? Did I actually believe that I had the strength to harm him, the man who  
was my everything, whom without I would be completely lost. The man who I  
loved.

Contemplating life without Larten hurt, even if it was only for a fraction of  
second. He was my life, the reason for my existence. My savior.

"…rren?"

I saw his perfectly sculptured lips move, his gorgeous face contort with  
confusion. But I heard nothing. I was in knowledge of the tears streaming down  
my face. But I was numb to all feeling.

I didn't want to be here, in this situation, I was lost, unwanted, and alone.

I watched as the sword slipped out of my grasp and feel to the floor as if I  
was watching a film, everything in slow motion. I stared at it as it clattered  
to the floor, overcome by morbid fascination.

But movement to the side of me broke my dazed state.

Larten had moved, he was no longer seated but slowly making his way towards  
me, his hand outstretched.  
I watched as his lips moved again, but I was deaf to all sound.

I was more concerned about his hand, why on earth would he want to touch me  
and dirty himself?

I stumbled backwards, as to avoid his touch, shaking my head.

Quickly turning away from him, I made a dash to the bathroom. I didn't want  
him to see me. I could hide my self inside there, lock everything away.  
Snatching the handle, I turned it harshly and shut myself in the tiny room and  
snapping the lock across the door.

Feeling a state of calm wash over me, I slumped against the back of the door,  
staring at the combined bath and shower, my relief was short lived.

"Darren?"

His voice flowed into my ears, sounded distressed.

"Darren, open the door."

I shook my head again, as if he could see me.

"Darren. Open the door."

I tried to block his incessant demands, attempting to attain calm once again.

But it was impossible, he wouldn't stop talking. He sounded more and more  
angry each time he spoke my name.

I hadn't meant to make him angry. However, my thoughts took an abrupt turn  
and I smiled, feeling just a little smug. At least he was suffering to.  
Served him right. It was all his fault anyway. He was the one who challenged  
me. It was his problem, not mine. I, I repeated to myself, am perfectly  
content sitting in the bathroom.

"Darren! Get out here now!" he snarled again "If you don't get out  
here right now, I'll knock the fucking door down"

My poor mentor was no longer in control, my sire had lost it. His face was  
probably as red as his face. I smirked at my nasty thoughts. My back jerked  
slightly as he continued to pound on the door.

"You have three seconds to get out of there"

More demands. "One"  
My grin grew, I could tell he was severely pissed.

"Two." I giggled, the number sounded slightly more strained than the one before it

"Three."

"FUCK OFF!" I screamed, finally snapping, sobbing into my knees.

There were going to be complaints in the morning. Actually, I was rather  
surprised that no one had come to ask us to leave, especially due to all  
the noise we were making. Or maybe someone had come; I had no sense of how  
long I had spent in the cramped washroom.

All was numb again. But only for a second

"Go away!" I yelled hoarsely, as the door was ripped of its hinges.

In an instant he was in the room, invading my so called sanctuary. Everything  
was so fast and chaotic

"No!" I screeched, my voice breaking as he made to grab me, I tried  
frantically to scramble away from him.

I was too slow, "Come here." he snarled, grasping my ankle, pulling me  
towards him and into his arms.

I lashed out against his touch and embrace but he still held me, fiercely  
clutching me to his chest.

"You idiot" he growled, as he soothed me, his hand tangling itself in my  
hair.

**as you can see, this isnt my usual writing style.**

** why? because i didnt write it.**

**why? because i had the biggest case of writer's block i had ever had. **

**sooo, i let my dear friend LucianaSkyle take over and write this chapter so all praise should go to her. i hope she will continue to write chapters for this story because i still have no idea where this story is going. xD;**

**Give LucianaSkyle a nice PM and tell her how much you liked this chapter. 8D**


End file.
